gtafandomcom-20200222-history
RON
RON |taglines = "Put RON in your tank." "Refining Our Nation" "Until the last drop" "Stop'N'Go" "Stop'N'Snack" "Giving You Both Barrels" "Don't Pump And Run" |type = Petroleum Fuel Service |games = Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online }} RON (BAWSAQ: RON) is a multinational petroleum company featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. The player can buy stocks of the company at the Bawsaq.com website in GTA V. Description RON fueling stations can be found throughout both urban cities and rural counties in the games and has its corporate headquarters located in Alderney City. RON is most prominent in both games in the form of its numerous gas stations all over Liberty City and Los Santos. In GTA IV, RON storage tanks can also be found in Francis International Airport and Acter Industrial Park. RON presumably bases its Liberty City operations at the RON Building in Alderney City, Alderney, and also operates a refinery at the Acter Industrial Park, also in Alderney. In GTA V, the company operates a large wind farm in Los Santos, San Andreas, named the RON Alternates Wind Farm, which consists of a large array of wind turbines. Influence RON appears to be an ambiguous and vague petrol company taking influence from several different real life petrol companies. Its name is likely a reference to the term , which measures the amount of octane in petrol. It may also be a reference to the energy company. The company motto, "Put RON in your tank." is a play on an old Esso slogan, "Put a tiger in your tank!". The company appears to be a common target from environmental protesters who claim RON pollutes beaches by defacing their billboards and making graffiti mocking RON's name and logo. This is very similar to and BP, both of which are accused of causing pollution and climate change by environmental activists. RON's corporate livery, logo, and gas station designs are similar to those of , with a similar warm color scheme choice of orange and yellow. RON's logo is also very similar to that of Mobil 1, where the square logo has the company name on the top or side of it. The orange on RON's logo could be influenced by Gulf Oil; A livery sponsored by RON available for the Retinue is based around Gulf. The RON livery for Sentinel Classic is based on the Fina BMW M3 E30 which is sponsored by Fina Oil. The RON Alternates Wind Farm which is operated by RON is based on the oil refinery and storage facility at the San Gorgonio Pass Wind Farm, owned by ExxonMobil and Southern California Edison since 1997. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' RON have seven filling stations, six within Liberty City and another one in Alderney. HoveBeachRon.jpg|Onondaga Avenue, Hove Beach, Broker. BOABORon.jpg|Mohanet Avenue, BOABO, Broker. CervezaRon.jpg|Dukes Boulevard, Cerveza Heights, Dukes. DukesRon.jpg|Cleves Avenue, Meadows Park, Dukes. BohanRon.jpg|Sing Sing Avenue, Little Bay, Bohan. RON-GTA4-MeatQuarterstation.jpg|Galveston Avenue, The Meat Quarter, Algonquin. WestdykeRon.jpg|Big Horn Drive, Westdyke, Alderney (combined with Car Wash). They also have several refineries and offices across Alderney: RON Building.png|RON Building in Alderney City, Alderney. RON-GTA4-refinery-exterior.jpg|RON Refinery at the Acter Industrial Park, Alderney. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' RON have eight filling stations, five within Los Santos, one in Los Santos County and another two in Blaine County. RON-GTAV-Morningwood.png|'RON' filling station on Perth Street, Morningwood. RON-GTAV-Davis.png|'RON' filling station on Macdonald Street, Davis. RONLaMesa-GTAV.png|'RON' filling station on Popular Street and Vespucci Boulevard, La Mesa. RON-GTAV-ElBurroHeights.png|'RON' filling station on El Rancho Boulevard, El Burro Heights. RON-GTAV-TataviamMountains.png|'RON' filling station within the Tataviam Mountains, Los Santos County. RON-GTAV-LagoZancudo.png|'RON' filling station on Route 68, Lago Zancudo, Blaine County. RONPaletoBay-GTAV.png|'RON' filling station on the Great Ocean Highway, Paleto Bay, Blaine County. RON-Station-Elysian-Island-Los-Sanotos-GTAV.png'RON' filling station at Elysian Island, Port of Los Santos, Los Santos County. RON also operate a large wind farm, the RON Alternates Wind Farm, north of the Tataviam Mountains. Ronwindfarm.jpg|RON Alternates Wind Farm in Los Santos County, San Andreas. Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' RONOilBuilding-GTAIV-NightView.png|The RON Building at night. RON-gasoline-GTAIV-vintage-billboard.png|Vintage RON billboard in Grand Theft Auto IV. RON-GTAIV-Silos.png|'RON' fuel silos at Port Tudor, Alderney. Trailers-GTAIV-PetrolTrailerRon.jpg|'RON' static tanker trailer in Grand Theft Auto IV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' RON-StorageTank-GTAV.png|'RON' storage tank in Elysian Island, Los Santos. RON-oil-jerrycan-gtav.jpg|'RON' jerrycan. GtaV-Ron-oilmetalbarrel.jpg|'RON' oil drum. GTAV-RON-TANKGASDIESEL.jpg|'Ron' diesel tank. RON.png|'RON' logo. RON flame.png|Oil drop RON logo. RON-GTAO-Sign.png|"To the last drop" RON advert sign in Grand Theft Auto Online. RONAviation-GTAO-Logo.png|RON Aviation logo as seen on the Alpha-Z1 RON livery. RON-WRONG-protest-graffiti-GTAO.png|"WRONG" graffiti in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. RONBillboard1-GTAV.png|'RON' billboard advertisement. RONBillboard2-GTAV.png|A defaced RON billboard found in Blaine County. Tanker-GTAV-front.png|A RON tanker trailer in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) SentinelClassic-GTAO-front-RonRacerLivery.png|A Sentinel Classic with a Ron Racer livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Retinue-GTAO-front-RonPerformanceLivery.png|A Retinue with a Ron Performance livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) AlphaZ1-GTAO-front-RonGasStations'StopnGo'Livery.png|An Alpha-Z1 with a RON Gas Stations Stop n Go livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Zorrusso-GTAO-front-RON.png|A Zorrusso with a RON livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Trivia *RON stands for "Research Octane Number". . Most European and Asian countries' gasoline octane ratings are determined by RON (eg. the United Kingdom uses RON), rather than the alternate AKI (Anti-Knock Index, used in North America). *The slogan "Until The Last Drop", is a possible reference to the depleting fossil fuel reserves. *The vintage RON tagline; "Don't Pump And Run" is a sexual reference, this being another example of Rockstar's crude humour. *The RON tagline in Invade and Persuade II; "WINNERS PUT RON IN THEIR TANKS." is a reference to , a anti-drug slogan included in arcade machines in North America between 1989 and 2000. *RON's logo uses the Sackers Gothic typeface or Saa Series F D typeface. See Also *Filling Stations *Globe Oil *Limited Service *Terroil *Xero *Arrow Gasoline de:RON es:RON pl:RON ru:RON sv:RON Petroleum id:RON Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Gas Stations Category:Companies Category:Gas Companies